


Dalliance in Darnassus

by MightierThanTheSword



Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, He's a worgen, Human-Werewolf Interactions, In his worgen form, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf/Human, Worgen/Human - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightierThanTheSword/pseuds/MightierThanTheSword
Summary: A woman visiting Darnassus hooks up with one of its new worgen residents.
Relationships: Male Worgen/Female Human
Series: Amorous Adventures in Azeroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542742
Kudos: 46





	Dalliance in Darnassus

Tala loved Darnassus. She loved the enormous trees, the spectacular architecture, the friendliness of the local night elves. She also loved the ale, which was why she headed straight for the inn when she arrived after questing for a while in the nearby forests of Teldrassil. She seated herself at the bar and called to the innkeeper for a flagon of their best tipple, and booked herself a room for the night when he brought it over.

As she sat and drank, Tala scanned the other drinkers with interest. She was feeling in the mood for some company tonight and was keeping an eye out for a likely partner. The patrons were mostly night elves, unsurprisingly, but with a good sprinkling of humans like herself, a few dwarves and gnomes, and a draenei or two. Most of her previous lovers had been humans, but she was by no means averse to a night of passion with other races.

As Tala was eyeing up a table of elves, wondering whether to make a move on one of them, the door of the inn opened and a worgen entered. A momentary hush fell across the room as everyone stared. The worgen were recent additions to the Alliance, having joined after their home city of Gilneas had fallen to the undead. They had been offered refuge here in Darnassus by the night elves, and had set up a base in a giant tree they called the Howling Oak, but not everyone was accustomed to their presence yet.

The worgen paused, sniffed the air, then padded across to the bar, ignoring the stares and mutters that followed him. The majority of people looked away and resumed their conversations as he seated himself a few places down from Tala, but she continued to study him surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. She had never seen a worgen close-up before. She was curious to see how he would drink – would he lap at the liquid like a wolf, or sip it like a human?

The innkeeper brought him an ale without being asked, and he immediately satisfied her curiosity by pouring the whole flagon into his toothy maw in one go. Tala was rather impressed. It occurred to her that he was attractive, and was a little surprised at her own reaction. She’d always considered wolves handsome creatures, but had never had any sexual feelings towards them. He wasn’t an animal, though, of course – he was a human with a curse, and somehow the blend of man and beast was beautiful.

The worgen licked his lips with a long tongue. Then he turned his glowing golden eyes on Tala and said politely: “Good evening. May I join you?” His voice was deep and gravelly, almost a growl, but his accent was cultured and his manner courteous.

“Uh ... um ... yes,” Tala stuttered, somewhat taken aback. She hadn’t even thought he’d noticed her. “Feel free.”

The worgen rose and moved to the seat next to hers. “My name is Tobias,” he said. “Would you care for another drink?”

“Thank you,” said Tala, draining the last of her first drink. “I’m Tala.”

The worgen motioned to the innkeeper, who brought them two fresh flagons. “I’m pleased to meet you,” he said. “My kind are new here, as you may know. Not everyone is entirely accepting of us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Tala genuinely. Though she could see why some might find the worgen’s bestial appearance intimidating, the Alliance comprised several diverse races and she hadn’t thought that anyone would be anything other than welcoming to a new one. “I hope you know most of us are glad to have you,” she added.

“That’s good of you to say,” said Tobias, with a smile that showed rows of sharp white teeth. “We are pleased to be of help to the Alliance.”

Tala patted his arm, her fingers lingering on the thick grey fur. It was warm and soft, and she found herself wondering what it might feel like against her naked skin. A tingle of arousal ran through her at the thought, and she hastily pulled her hand back.

“How do you like Darnassus?” she asked. “It must be very different to the kind of city you’re used to.”

“Yes,” Tobias agreed, “but it is very lovely. Most of us feel a stronger connection to nature since the curse, so it is a good home for us. I am enjoying meeting new people – I have been on quests with races I barely knew existed back in Gilneas.”

“And ... er ...” Tala hesitated, unsure how to phrase her question. “How do you feel about ... other relationships ... with different races?”

Tobias flashed her the wolfish grin again. “I am open to them,” he said. He leaned in close to her and, lowering his voice to a rumbling whisper, went on: “I can smell your desire.”

“Oh!” Tala gasped, feeling herself blushing. She hadn’t dreamed his wolf-like sense of smell might let him pick up on such a thing. “Um ... I’m ... I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” Tobias told her. “You are very pretty. I would be honoured to spend the night with you, if you so wish.”

Tala took a long drink while she composed herself. Then she smiled at him and said: “I’d like that. I have a room upstairs, as it happens.”

“Well then,” said Tobias, finishing his drink and holding out a hand to her, “shall we go?”

Tala finished her own beverage and took the proffered hand. The nails were long claws, but the worgen was careful to avoid scraping her with them. She called to the innkeeper for the key to her room, Tobias paid him for their drinks, and together they ascended the staircase.

It was with a mixture of excitement and nervousness that Tala opened the door to her designated room and locked it behind them once they were inside. How would a worgen behave in the bedroom? Would he breed her like a bitch? Was his cock a man’s, or a wolf’s, or something in between?

“Um ... you should probably know I’ve never been with a worgen before,” she informed him.

Tobias hesitated in the middle of removing his armour. “I could shift into my human form, if you prefer,” he offered.

“Oh, no, that’s alright,” Tala assured him hastily. “I like you this way. I’m just ... not sure what to expect.”

“If you are afraid I might hurt you, you need not be,” said Tobias. “I am no feral. I can control myself.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Tala, beginning to strip off her own clothing. She watched Tobias as she did so, impatient to see what lay beneath his armour. Once he was unclothed, he revealed a muscular body entirely covered in fur. His cock was hidden inside a sheath, like a canine’s. That answered one question.

He moved towards her once she was naked and took her in his strong arms, the ends of his claws skating ever so lightly over her skin. She shivered in pleasure and anticipation. He bent towards her and she suddenly wondered if he was capable of kissing with those fearsome jaws. “Can you ... er ... do you kiss?” she asked tentatively.

“Certainly,” he replied. “Perhaps not quite as humans do, but ...” He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. She held still as his tongue flicked against her mouth, then parted her lips and let her own tongue meet his. He was gentle – indeed, gentler than most humans – and she relaxed.

She could feel him getting hard against her lower belly and reached between them to fondle his sheath, coaxing out more of his cock. When he broke the kiss, Tala looked down and saw several inches of dark pink, pointed flesh poking out. Definitely lupine. She wrapped her fingers around it and stroked, and it continued to grow. Her arousal grew with it – he was considerably larger than anyone else she’d been with. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

Tobias led her over to the bed and guided her to lie down on her back. She had to let go of him then, but his full length was exposed now, including the bulge at the base that she knew to be a knot. In wolves and other canines, it was intended to tie male and female together during mating. Would it work on a human? She was keen to find out.

Tobias bent his head and laved her breasts with his tongue. It was soft and slobbery, like a wolf’s, and sent shocks of pleasure all through her body. He licked his way down her belly, his eyes never leaving hers, and she spread her legs eagerly. He nuzzled in between her thighs, touching his wet nose to her sex. She squirmed – it felt good, but strange. Tobias inhaled deeply. “You smell exquisite,” he growled. Then that long, lupine tongue swept along her slit and she cried out. He found her clit with the tip of his tongue and worked it until she was trembling on the verge of climax. Tala moaned in ecstasy, grabbing for his head and clutching handfuls of his fur. “Oh ... Tobias ... that feels amazing!” she groaned. “By the Light, I’m ... I’m going to ...”

Tobias didn’t stop or slow down, and orgasm crashed over her in great, shuddering waves. He buried his tongue inside her and hungrily lapped up her juices as she writhed beneath him. When he eventually pulled back, his muzzle was drenched with her wetness. “Are you ready?” he queried, indicating his cock.

Tala nodded breathlessly, and he crouched over her in order to line himself up with her entrance. He slid in slowly, filling her deliciously, his body covering hers. The sensation of his fur against her naked skin was even better than she’d imagined. She arched her back, raising her hips to get him deeper inside her and to get some friction on her clit. He continued until the bulge of his knot – bigger now, and growing all the time – met her outer lips, then drew himself out a little way and pushed back in. He began to pump in and out of her, gradually building his speed, never letting the knot penetrate her. He might have been half-animal, she thought, but he was the most caring and considerate lover she’d ever had.

“May I take you from behind?” Tobias asked after a while.

“Yes,” said Tala, excited at the idea. She wanted to be mounted, to feel like she was being mated like a beast. Tobias pulled out and she flipped over onto her stomach, then propped herself up on her hands and knees. He gripped her hips, claws just dimpling the skin, and entered her again. He rutted into her with short, quick thrusts, his swelling knot rubbing against the outside of her sex with each one. She could feel droplets of saliva splashing onto her back from his lolling tongue.

“Can I ... can I knot you?” he panted.

“Oh, yes!” Tala gasped. “Please, Tobias, I ... I want it!”

The worgen jerked his hips forward, and the knot slipped inside her, stretching her wide and continuing to swell as he humped awkwardly into her. Seconds later he unleashed a full-throated howl as he came. She could feel the knot pulsing as he spilled his seed inside her, and it felt so incredible that she climaxed instantaneously, her inner muscles squeezing him tight within her and milking him for every drop.

Still locked inside her, Tobias sank down onto her back, pressing her into the mattress. He rolled to one side, pulling her with him, arms around her. Tala snuggled back into his warmth. “That was wonderful,” she sighed happily.

“For me, too,” said Tobias, licking the back of her neck. “If you like, we can do it again once my knot goes down.”

“I’d enjoy that very much,” said Tala. She’d never had such satisfying sex before. As she drifted off to sleep, she decided she wouldn’t leave the city next morning, as she’d originally planned. She did love Darnassus, and now she had a whole new reason to stay.


End file.
